Defmita!
by Sayuri no Virgo
Summary: Um dia quente no verão Ateniense. Um encontro nos jardins do templo de virgem e uma tarde que pega fogo! (Defteros x Asmita)


**Disclaimer:** Fanfic feita para o desafio PWP 40 Graus do grupo do Facebook _Saint Eternity_, em parceria com Belle Princesse; não possui fins lucrativos; todos os personagens são do Titio Kurumada e não me pertencem! Curtinha pois o desafio era fazer uma PWP com até 1.200 palavras, tematizada no verão. ;)

Boa leitura! :*

* * *

Estava um calor absurdo no verão Ateniense e o Santuário parecia um forno. Por isso resolveu circular pelos jardins do templo de virgem, trajando um short minúsculo. Estava pingando de suor e acabou rindo ao ver Asmita com seu sári sentado em meditação no meio das flores.  
– Não sei como você aguenta... - Parou e gracejou sobre o excesso de pano.

Um tímido sorriso coloriu o rosto do Indiano e ergueu a face na direção do homem. Havia uma leve brisa no local percorrendo as árvores gêmeas e por ser o ambiente mais 'fresco' da casa, havia ido meditar ali. Só não compreendia a necessidade de _tirar a roupa_ dos outros Cavaleiros.

– Faz parte do meu treinamento Defteros. - Respondeu educado e manso, erguendo-se de pé e colocando os fios loiros juntos e enrolados sob um único ombro. Reconhecia a temperatura naquele verão.

Os olhos do moreno percorreram todo o corpo alvo do loiro. O sári era de um tecido bem fino e delicado que se amoldava às suas curvas, fazendo o moreno sentir ainda mais calor enquanto fitava-o com indisfarçável desejo.

– Treinado para suportar o calor...? - Perguntou com seu tom de voz ainda mais rouca.

O dourado sentia muito bem que quando o moreno usava aquele tom de voz, era porque estava sendo analisado por inteiro. Sentiu a tez corar um pouco e o sorriso ganhou vida e mostrou todos os dentes.

– Digamos que sim, mas não somente suportar... Aprender a gostar dele e achá-lo útil também. - Enrolou o rosário de pérolas no braço e se aproximou alguns passos. - Algum motivo de sua visita?

– Estava circulando, procurando uma brisa fresca... - Comentou, achando-o ainda mais lindo coradinho, acabou sorrindo malicioso, mostrando suas presas afiadas. - Mas aqui está ainda mais quente, apesar da brisa... - Comentou num sussurro, aproximando-se do loiro chegando a ficar milímetros de distância. - Estou me sentindo pegando fogo... - Sussurrou-lhe bem próximo, segurando-lhe pela cintura.

Não que todos soubessem como chegar àquele local para procurar uma _brisa fresca_, mas não houve ninguém que ao alcançar as belíssimas árvores do jardim de Virgem falasse que estava mais _quente_. A proximidade deixou Asmita sem reação e o sussurro o fez suspirar profundamente, como se tivesse se rendendo. E dedilhando curioso o peitoral do moreno, achou graça da camada de suor. - Oh... - Exclamou fingindo surpresa. - É o primeiro que me diz isso.

Defteros não aguentou e soltou uma risada uma pouco mais alta e divertida. - Eu sou o primeiro, é...? - Perguntou cheio de duplo sentindo, fitando os dedos ousados de Asmita em seu peitoral, puxando-o para mais perto, colando seus corpos e levando a boca à orelha do loiro. - Se quiser te mostro como isso aqui está quente... - Sussurrou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele.

A risada do geminiano era gostosa de ouvir e causou um sentimento bom no coração do loiro. Ia responder a pergunta inocente quando se sentiu puxado e o cheiro do corpo de Defteros inebriou seus sentidos. Os lábios se entreabriram num convite silencioso e o coração acelerou abruptamente. Ouviu a provocação e grunhiu com a mordida. - Engraçado... Já sinto que a temperatura subiu um pouco... - Murmurou a resposta entrelaçando os dedos nos fios azulados.

O corpo do moreno se arrepiou em resposta, desperto como só aquele loiro conseguia. Não mais teve espaço para palavras e aquela tarde foi preenchida por beijos e carícias mais quentes que o verão ateniense. Defteros não se fez de rogado ao levar uma das mãos ao cabelo sedoso de Asmita o puxando para um beijo sedento e luxurioso, enquanto a outra se encarregava de retirar desajeitadamente o sári que o outro vestia.

Entregando-se nos braços do moreno, Asmita provou o gosto doce e forte dos lábios de Defteros. As mãos iniciaram as ações por conta própria e dedilharam todo o peitoral e costas do geminiano, talhadas em músculos bem definidos. A camada de suor só servia para se sentir fundido ao outro, visto que sua tez estava vermelha e a pele alva coloria-se em um brilho salgado pelo contato íntimo. Arranhou seus ombros e mordeu seus lábios arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Ofegou quando finalmente conseguiu despi-lo completamente e notar que ele não possuía roupas íntimas. Mordeu os próprios lábios e gemeu com os arranhões em sua pele e o abraçou ainda mais, deitando-o no mar de flores abaixo de si, mordendo, lambendo e chupando cada pedacinho de pele descoberta, regozijando-se com os gemidos do loiro.

Acolheu Defteros e o abraçou possessivo acariciando-lhe o corpo acanelado e fazendo questão de emitir sons de prazer para enlouquecê-lo, enquanto brincava com sua pele e se deliciava com seu gosto salgado e cheiro forte. Murmurou seu nome de forma delirante, puxando-o para si e rebolando o baixo ventre para atiçá-lo.

– Ahh Asmita... - Gemeu sentindo cada pedaço da pele alva do cavaleiro de virgem, beijando e sugando a pele do pescoço enquanto a mão corria com vigor pelo corpo, encontrando a nádega durinha, apertando-a com vigor, sussurrando-lhe sensualmente. - Seu gostoso! Vou adorar foder você todinho...

O loiro sentia o corpo derretendo em meio as flores e além do calor sentia choques intensos percorrendo cada centímetro de sua pele. Segura o rosto do amado e fita intensamente, lambendo os lábios com desejo. - Então faça...

Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a excitação crescer violentamente. Sugou três de seus dedos e o beijou novamente, antes de penetrar-lhe primeiro um depois os outros dois, preparando-o para o que viria a seguir. Gemeu baixo e rouco no ouvido de Asmita, sentindo o quão apertado ele era.

– Deft... eros! - Gemeu solto e alto respirando com dificuldade. A invasão era doce e _quente_, assim como o moreno, assim como Atenas. Uma trilha de beijos e arranhões na pele acanelada, além de gemidos mais sôfregos por parte do loiro.

- Hnn... - O tesão era tanto que Defteros logo substituiu seus dedos por seu membro intumescido, preenchendo-o lenta e torturante, enquanto mordia-o no pescoço alvo.

Gemeu sem se importar com quem fosse ouvir e mesmo com dor, rebolou incentivando o moreno a prosseguir, enquanto o marcava forte com as unhas chegando a machucar um pouco.

A forma como ele se entregava era delirante e não pensou duas vezes ao se arremeter furiosamente para dentro do corpo alvo enquanto o masturbava no mesmo ritmo.

- Asmita... - Gemia sensual e rouco, sentindo o corpo estremecer.

Estremeceu e gemeu violentamente, buscando os lábios do amado para dar vazão a todo o prazer que explodia dentro de si e se derretia escorrendo por seu corpo - cristalino e salgado.

Seus músculos vibravam enquanto estocava-o forte e profundamente, e quando o viu contorcendo-se, soube que atingira sua próstata. Sorrindo depravadamente e gemendo como um louco, continuou estocando até vê-lo gozando entre seus corpos e acompanhando-o logo depois, deixando-se tombar exausto sobre o corpo de Asmita.

Ainda estava quente, absurdamente quente... Mas de um jeito bem gostoso.


End file.
